


Llegando a casa

by trollbean5



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Romantic Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 14:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17490077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trollbean5/pseuds/trollbean5
Summary: Yang regresa después de una misión de algunas semanas y Blake la espera en la estación del tren.





	Llegando a casa

Apenas bajé del tren voltee a ambos lados y te vi ahí parada esperándome. Tan hermosa.

 

Me sentía algo mal de haberme retrasado pero alargué tu espera unos momentos más para apreciarte sin ser notada. En tus pantalones de mezclilla, una blusa negra y chaqueta eres tan sensual y elegante como siempre. Me alegro de haberme tomado el tiempo de planchar mi camisa y limpiar mis botas.

 

Me acerqué a ti y en el momento en que tus ojos se posaron en mí me perdí en ellos, ámbares tan profundos y llenos de amor mientras regalabas al mundo y a mí una de tus bellas sonrisas. Que afortunada soy.

 

-Hola cariño.

 

Es extraño como algunas cosas sólo son, sin necesitar motivo ni razón, por ejemplo tus abrazos. Me estrechaste contra ti fuertemente y acomodaste tu cabeza en mi cuello. Abrazarte se siente como volver a casa luego de un largo día; una calidez, tranquilidad y felicidad sin igual. Hace tiempo que en tus brazos y a tu lado encontré mi hogar.

 

Luego de varios minutos de abrazarnos sólo pude susurrarte -te extrañé- y esconder mi rostro en tu cabellera negra. Sentí tu sonrisa al decirlo antes que me contestaras -y yo a ti, no había notado cuanto hasta qué te abracé. Sólo nos separamos para volvernos a mirar a los ojos y besarnos. Vaya que extrañaba besarte, sentirte así de cerca.

 

Perdí la noción del tiempo así que cuando por fin pudimos separarnos lo suficiente para tomarnos de las manos y caminar el andén ya estaba casi vacío, sin poder dejar de sonreír caminamos a la salida. A casa.


End file.
